


Trail of life

by Yui_Rio21



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Chaos, Community: 30-forbidden, Depression, Expectations, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Girl x Girl, M/M, Other, Romance, Sadness, Stressed, Studies, Teen fic, exam, identity crisis, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Rio21/pseuds/Yui_Rio21
Summary: The coconut. The plant. The sun. The fish. Four cores that belonged to four different girls with separate backstories and lives. Living and struggling through different problems such as expectations, reality, rejecting love, and just wanting love. The four girls meet in their first year of high school where they will be facing a bunch of challenges. Through meeting friends, enemies, exams, expectations, and even, romance. [Warning: Includes GirlXGirl] [OC Fanfic]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being inactive for so long and releasing another fanfic. 
> 
> Anyway, this fanfic is mainly for fun to calm me and my best friend in real life's fantasies of falling in love with people from our school. So we are taking a break to write fanfiction, hooray?
> 
> This story contains GirlXGirl so if you aren't a fan of that, then I do not recommend you to read this fanfic.
> 
> Now, on to the chapter.

Ridgeview Elite Academy, which is one of the richest school's in Japan where only the elite students and scholarship students are accepted there. A school filled with dark secrets and mystery which the school's headmaster keeps it a secret from mankind. The story follows four girls who will soon start their adventure in this elite academy, where they will come face to face with so much more.

**(Ayako's POV)**

School for her is basically her entire life. When she was young, she was a smart kid. Her parents always had such high expectations from her and is very strict with her. Still, there is so much more she wants to do than stay in one path where her future is already planned. She wants to explore more. That is one of the reasons why she decided to join sports and be athletic in the first place. Sports is something she does to distract her mind from all the pressure.

Once she got into Ridgeview Elite Academy, that was a whole different story.

She sighed and placed her pencil case inside of her backpack before zipping it up. Today is her first day of school and she wants to make a good impression on her teachers.

"Sissyyy, It's time for schooolllll!" Her younger sister, Ayumi said before skipping down the stairs.

Brat.

She grumbled and walked down the stairs before walking in the dining room. She bid her mom and dad good morning before she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Once she finished, she joined her father on the dinner table.

"I hope you plan to keep your grades up, Ayako." Her dad started, flipping a page of the newspaper he was reading.

Ayako nodded, not bothering to utter a single word.

"Just because you are in one of the most elite schools in Japan, doesn't mean you are slacking off. I want you to get into top ten in class for your exams alright?" Her mother said calmly, who is packing lunch for her and Ayumi.

"Of course mother." 

And then it was dead silence. She placed her bowl of cereal into the sink before washing it. She then followed her mom to her car as she was ready to start her day at school.

**(Izumi's POV)**

She wanted to cry.

How the hell did her? Basically a middle school reject, got accepted in one of the most elite schools in Japan? Like, she just doesn't get it. What the fuck does she even need to bring to an elite school?!

She really wanted to cry.

"What the hell should I bringg." She grumbled to herself.

"YOU CAN START BY BRINGING YOUR STUFFED ANIMALS TO SCHOOL!" Her little sister, Izuho and her little brother, Ikito screamed at her in unison.

Oh from wanting to cry to wanting to stab those devils.

"Fuck off!" She screamed and sighed. "Its a rich school fool of smart people alright? You need to make good impressions on the to not get targeted by random teachers and students for the rest of the year!" She threw open her bag to stuff random shit in there,

Izuho and Ikito only stared at her with a bored expression. 

Her elder hot as fuck brother, Ichidou, walked in the room with a frown. The other siblings to noticed that and looked at him with an unamused expression. He ignored them.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked.

"Big sissy is panicking because she doesn't know how to survive a rich school!" Izuho said, smirking at her pissed as fuck older sister.

"Well, you can't survive it for all I know." Her brother shrugged and took out a cigarette. "You're the underdog in our family, you'll probably beg to drop out from school or even get expelled from school by the second term." He smiled pitifully before walking away.

Ikito and Izuho decided to flee from the room of tension while Izumi looked like she wanted to stab people over and over again.

Alright, fine. She stuffed her pencil case and random note books in her bag before leaving her house, deciding to just walk to school.

She is not a drop out, she is a fighter, just like how she fought the urge to fall in love again.

**(Megumi's POV)**

She sighed happily, rereading the contract over and over again for the final time as she looked around the place. 

Ridgeview Elite Academy had always been her dream school. Ever since she was a child, she actually hand no idea that she will actually get accepted to rich school like that.Now she made it. Through what? Through scholarship of course. She isn't the brightest in her grades, but studying hard for the final moment at her middle school really paid off.

She wouldn't worry too much about grades for now, but worried on how to make friends.

The thought of going somewhere, a totally new environment scared her.

She'd probably be smelling a bunch of rich and smart kids around every corner of school and faint through the amount of stress.

Well, she isn't going to let that get to the best of her, she is a strong and independent girl who needs help on making friends. Plus, she could still ask Siri to be her friend if nobody really wants to be her friend. Siri is the best friend you could ever ask for.

Not only Siri, she still has the novel that she has been reading for awhile. She could completely shut her social life and rather be a bookworm. But that is plan C, when making friends with both people in real life and Siri fails.

She sighed.

It is still so hard to believe that she got accepted to her dream school.

She grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs, where her father is waiting to come with her to her first day.

And she couldn't wait.

"You ready for your first day?" Her father asked and she nodded. She was more than ready.

To tackle this journey ahead of her.

**(Yui's Pov)**

In all honesty, Yui doesn't care about going to school, work, all that shit, she does not care. So what if she was accepted into an Elite school. To her, it is just going to end up like some regular old boring school where all you do is work, study, exams and curriculum.

Her mother just walked in on her and asked her to get ready.

She eyed the uniform in disgust. They're so tight. She wants to die.

Life. School. Studies. Those things are basically way back from her mind. She couldn't help it. She wants to find someone, to find love. She wants someone who can always be there for her. That is like, her top priority goal.

She checked the time and groaned. Living far gives no advantages at all, the cons are on a higher scale than the pros. Waking up early, going to school early, meeting new people this early. Damn, she dislikes people a lot.

Plus, Ridgeview is an all girls school, so she couldn't bothered to find anyway there.

Or does she?

She wants to date early, so she has no idea what her sexuality was anymore. 

Straight?  
  
Bisexual?

She doesn't care. 

"BIG SISTERRRRRRR, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATEEEE!!!" Yuzuha screamed before running away. Yui sighed and walked down before getting in her moms car.

A new day, a new life.

She wonders, what are the upcoming trials of life.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them finally meet and they attended school orientation while the teacher gives them a sort of prep talk. They also discover something really interesting.
> 
> Well , interesting for 2.

Ridgeview Elite Academy is indeed a fine school if Ayako would say so herself. She caught herself staring at the school in awe while her mother pulled over to the drop off area.

"Remember Ayako, don't only know how to play hard, but you also have to work hard as well." Her mother said.

Ayako nodded slowly and walked out of her car as her mother drove away. She was about to take a step through the gates of the academy but got held back when someone called out her name. That is strange, she knew she was popular in middle school but she didn't expect anyone to know her in such an elite school like this.

But she turned to the sorce of the voice anyway and her eyes widened. It was one of her old tuition friends back in elementary school, Izumi.

Izumi ran up to her and panted. "You.. bitch..."

Ayako fought the urge to grin at her friend. Izumi didn't change that much since elementary. Her height was pretty much the same, its like she never grew. The only difference she has was that she got glasses.

She herself didn't change that much. Just grew taller and decided to give herself some bangs. She had to lie to her parents in saying that she might look more professional but in reality, she just wants them because it looks cool.

"Didn't think you'd end up at this school." Ayako laughed. "I remembered your mother telling my mother that you dropped out of middle school."

"That was because it was shitty, alright." Izumi rolled her eyes before checking the time. Just five more minutes till the opening ceremony and orientation for the first graders.

So the two of them began walking into the academy together.

Meanwhile, Megumi was kind of running late due to her house being far, so she just begged her dad to drop her off along the side walk so she could run to school.

And that was what happened. She took off running till she finally reached the gates of Ridgeview and panted. She finally made it and holy shit, was the school better in person than on pictures.

She was two minutes late for orientation, not a good sign. Dammit she knew she shouldn't have bought some snacks along the way.

"Stop panicking in your head and go or you will be even more late."

Megumi whirled her head around to see a familiar girl staring at her with a bored expression. That was where she realised that it was actually her fathers friends daughter, Yui. The two of them would meet each other on a daily basis when they were only kids but drifted apart somewhere.

Anyway she surely did not expect Yui to be in Ridgeview.

"If you are wondering how I got accepted, simple. Ace exams and go." She yawned and smiled a bit. "Now lets go and find that stupid hall so we can get that stupid orientation over with."

Megumi did not utter a single word but nodded anyway. Yui sure has changed a lot. She grew taller, she grew in many ways. But her personality was even more laid back than before.

They managed to find themselves to the hall and thank the lord, it hasn't started yet.

"Hello, and who might you be?" A random girl with a brown skirt asked out of nowhere.

"Oh! The two of us are one of the accepted students from scholarship!" Megumi answered for the both of them as Yui nodded next to her.

"I see, scholarship students are seated on the furthest side on the left." The girl in the brown skirt gestured to the left before walking past them.

The two of them nodded and walked towards the left of the hall. There were only two seats available left. One next to the girl with bangs and one next to the girl with glasses.

Yui groaned. Its only the first few minutes and she already has to seperate from her friend. Then again, the girl with glasses was kind of cute. She was even more shocked when Megumi just sat down next to the girl with bangs. Grumbling to herself, she sat next to the glasses girl.

The four of them didn't converse at all. But Izumu felt herself getting hotter all of a sudden and she felt like suffocating. Why was the girl next to her so, .... adorable.

Before she can think any more weird thoughts, the teacher already walked on stage with a smile. "Hello everybody and welcome to Ridgeview Elite Academy!" She exclaimed and most of them cheered.

"I am pretty sure that you have already heard of us, but for grander introductions, I am going to tell you about it anyway!"

Yui yawned, already preparing to doze off. Izumi kept fanning herself, Ayako was staring with a straight face and Megumi just wanted assembly to be over to ease the tension.

"Ridgeview Elite Academy has been here for almost a whole 57 years now which takes back to when world war two had finally ended which the British and Japanese finally decided to call a truce and thus, work together to build this school!"

"What the fuck is this... history in the introduction. I wanna drop out." Yui sighed and played around with her hands out of boredom.

"Other than that, the school is Elite and it's reputation is high for studies, manners, curriculum and style! Not to mention the most high standard cafeteria food and extra curriculums where you can chose for girl types or guy types!"

"Sounds like fun." Megumi stated, trying to be positive to herself. Ayako heard it though but decided to pay no attention to it.

"And lastly! You first graders will be given ranks and you will level up higher to become lady Ridgeview for the first grade theme! Which is the most highest and respected treatment! Throughout the year, you will be collecting these little gems to get up to higher ranks! But you would have to earn them of course!"

This, the four was listening to, slightly interested.

"You will all start with Ombra Ranks which is the lowest of the low, so you would have to collect 10 green gems to level your rank up to Luna Ranks. Once you are in Luna, you need to collect 30 blue gems to become an even higher rank, called Sole. Sole ranks are right below the rank of Lady Ridgeview. To reach that rank, you need to collect 50 red gems. Since they can only be one Lady Ridgeview, the members who collected 50 gems at the same time will compete with each other for the title."

Yui lost interest already.

Megumi seemed not to think to much of it.

Ayako was concidering it as it would make her parents proud.

Izumi wants to concider it, but she has no motivation to.

"Anyway that is all for the orientation! Now its time for class streaming based on the entrance exams! Now if those from Ridgeview middle school stand on the right, the scholarship students on the left. The other grades can go back to your respective classes."

The other students left while Ayako, Izumi, Megumi and Yui sighed and got up from their seats before lining up with their other fellow scholarship companions.

Once the students are all lined up, the teacher cleared her throat. "When I call your name, please come out and stand in a line alright?" She said while all the students nodded. She took out her list and smiled at her fellow students.

"Alright, Alsiah Aion Valentine, Fina Althelia, Magu Kohler, Emi Mimura...." the list continues.

The four of them held their breaths. Its streaming for the first class. Well, not like Yui cared but the other three was indeed terrified....... okay maybe only Ayako was worrying. Izumi doesn't give two fucks on where she is placed at and Megumu honestly wants to go there but on the other hand, she doesnt.

"And for the last two... Ayako Nakisaki and Yui Amane."

Ayako did a mental HALLELUJAH while Yui nodded before they walked up to the lines.

Megumi stared at the two of them in awe. Ayako honestly did look like the smart type that would make it into the first class. Yui shocked her a bit, but who knows what changed in her, since it had been years since they last saw each other.

The teacher gestured for the head prefect to guide them to their classrooms. Megumi felt like sighing in awe, so the pretty hot girl next to her is named Ayako. Damn...

"Now its time for second class students! Sayuka Ryugasaki, Shiyani Tachibana, Yotsuke Kioka, Amber Masashi, Natsumi Yaeda, Sora Tetsuya, Eiko Hachiko, Daika Yuji..."

Well if Megumi didnt end up in first class, she is at least hoping that she would be able to end up in second class. Izumi didnt really care, but after this mornings conversation, she suddenly felt a tiny bit motivated.

"...Misaki Kurosawa, Megumi Shindo and Izumi Ryounjii."

The two of them smiled, at least they aren't in the third class or last. They lined up with the rest of their soon to be classmates as the prefect also guided them to their respective classes.


	3. Determining Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should stop with the summaries as it would give out spoilers ehek.

The students from the first class, also known as 1-A, had just been shown to their classroom from the head prefect. The hardest part for Ayako and Yui, most of the students here have been in the same middle school so all of them already has friends to sit with.

The scholarship students are pretty much, very lonely as fuck. 

Suddenly their homeroom teacher came in the class with a smile. "Hello class, I will be your homeroom teacher, Teacher Fujika Kasugano and I hope to get along with all of you." She announced happily while the rest of the class greeted her.

She noticed the rich kids sitting together and the scholarship students are just standing around the place before sighing. "Children, I want to be fair with all of you, since most of you are from the same middle school, I would wan't you to mix around with other people from other schools as well, get to know some people. Therefore, I am going to place you in groups of four so that you can socialize with more."

She can hear the whole class groan and she smiled sympathetically before she looked at the name list. 

"When I call your name, you sit down at the respective seats and I do not want any complaints, alright?" She said and the whole class nodded. 

"First group, way up front. Juumi, Chikaru, Yoona and Ayako." She called.

Ayako eyed her group mates. She recognizes some based on the badges they kept. Those from Ridgeview middle school who graduated from there all wear this respective badge on the right side of their uniform.

Chikaru and Juumi owns one, confirmed rich kids.

Yet they seemed humble so she should try mixing along. After all, her own personal goal was to make friends, making friends with higher ups will surely make her parents proud. So she sat down at her respective desk.

Yui looked bored to death. The whole class reeks of rich kids and people she does not wan't to get to know. She does not like making friends, it is in her nature. 

"Group two, Alsiah, Fina, Magu and Yui."

Screw life. Yui grumbled before storming to her seat. Alsiah seems to be from another rich school, judging by how she has everything but the Ridgeview middle school badge. Fina confirmed is from Ridgeview while Magu looks like some commoner that got accepted, just like her. Well whatever, she does not care.

She want's to find love, not friends anyway.

Meanwhile in class 1-B, Megumi and Izumi did the same, stood around. They did not know anyone there at all except maybe themselves from orientation. Suddenly, a girl popped in front of Izumi with a smile. "Hi! I am Daika and I am from Jyusuken Middle School! Want to be friends?" She exclaimed happily.

Izumi eyed her. No one has ever asked her this sort of question before, so her, being the nice student she is, nodded slowly before getting pulled away by the other to her other group of friends, leaving Megumi to smile with pity to herself.

First day of school is probably the most stressful things ever.

Especially when in need of finding friends.

"Hi, are you from Ridgeview?" A random voice asked. Megumi turned her head to see a tall girl staring at her. She eyed her, doesn't seem to be from Ridgeview so she shook her head.

"Nope, I was from a normal school." She answered.

The girl nodded in return. "I'm Sayuka Ryugasaki." She smiled and held out her hand. "What's yours?"

"I'm Megumi Shindo." She replied, taking the hand and shook it.

"Let us be seatmates then!" Sayuka laughed and dragged Megumi to a random seat. That was strange, she only stepped into the class, and not five minutes have passed and she already made a friend.

That is like, one of the biggest achievements she has ever accomplished.

She sighed happily and sat down next to her new friend.

Then their homeroom teacher came in the classroom. "Good morning class, I am Teacher Azure Watanabe and I am your homeroom teacher." She said to the class with a smile. She looked at all of her students. "I see you already chose seatmates, that is good because class 1-A is having so much problems with the seating position."  
  
Megumi smiled, she can already tell that today will be a great first day of school

**-Time skip-**

All the freshman were called to the hall to start the tour of the huge as fuck academy. 

They were to line up according to their classes as the teacher from earlier came on stage with that huge smile. "Alright, since you guys already sorted out the seating positions and such, it is time for me, to give you guys a tour! But first, we will sort you according to your house colors which represents you!" 

The students were confused. What is this? Some rip off of Harry Potter?

"Anyway, determining your houses, you guys would have to stand on stage, one by one." She grinned when some random man they have never seen before, wearing a cloak, covering his face with a hoodie, came on stage with a huge as fuck syringe and a cracked crystal ball. This scared the fuck out of the students.

"We will determine your houses through your blood." She smiled and the students paled at this.

"Why would you determine houses with blood.." Megumi trailed off and the student next to her, named Sora agreed.

"When I call your name, please come up on stage. Alsiah Aion 1-A."  
  
She gasped and cursed at everything while Fina, Magu and Yui sent her a good luck. For some reason, even if it had only been an hour, Yui seemed to grow attached to these three people. 

Alsiah was struggling to keep her fears on that one.

sharp.

needle.

The man walked closer to her and asked her to roll up her sleeves before injecting the needle into her arm.

"Holy fucking why the fuck would you inject it.. what the fuck..." Was all Izumi kept cursing out as her friends that she met today laughed at her silliness.

Ayako felt nauseous, because damn, what type of school does this.

Megumi could feel herself paling, even though Alsiah had no reaction whatsoever. 

Yui wants to go home, do not ask why, she just wants to go home.

JUST HOW LONG DOES THAT NEEDLE HAVE TO STAY IN THAT ARM?

The man finally pulled the needle out of her arm and injected it into the crack of the crystal ball. The students watched carefully as the man closed his eyes. He hummed something before he snapped and the crystal ball turned from white to blue.

"Oh how wonderful!" The teacher exclaimed. "You are in house Sapphire which stands for blue!" 

The students watched in awe as the teacher gave Alsiah a blue shirt. "Now you go form a new line over there, alright?" She explained and Alsiah nodded.

And so it went on for the other A's.

"Ayako Nakisaki 1-A."

"Holy Shiiiiiiiiiiitttttt...." She mumbled out as Yui struggled to not laugh at the girl because from what she observed in class just now, Ayako is the type to make friends very easily, she is loud as fuck and god dammit, she is that one crazy bitch, it is almost impossible that she keeps that cold facade as what she told the class just now.

But eh, everyone has their secrets.

She has hers as well.

Anyway Ayako went up on stage with a frown. Keeping a facade is hard. But whatever. Before she can think of anything else, the man already injected the needle in her arms, causing her to wince which sort of scared the fuck out of her, Izumi and Megumi.

They waited for ten seconds before the man pulled the needle out of her and injected it into the crystal ball. The crystal ball changed into the color yellow. 

"Congrats! You are in house Chrysoberyl which stands for yellow!"

Ayako nodded. How nice that they are using gemstones as representatives for colors of their house teams, if anything, it is actually kind of cute. 

She proceeded off the stage to form a new line because apparently she was the only Chrysoberyl.

And so time went by, they were following the name order instead of the classes and now it finally reached the letter I.

"Izumi Ryounjii 1-B."  
  
"NOPE! NOPE! GOOD BYE!" Izumi yelled and was about to escape but almost all of her new friends dragged her back.

By new friends, trust me, she made a lot. 

She grumbled and sulked all the way up the stage. Immediately, her eyes were locked with that huge as fuck needle.

She could feel herself getting dizzy at the sight of it.

"It wont hurt." The teacher smiled but she ignored it. She wanted to break down crying there on stage. She felt as if time went by too fast and she felt like fainting.

"Congratulations! You're in house Garnet which stands for red!"

What the fuck when did they inject the needle? Her thoughts must've distracted her. She nodded slowly and joined the Garnet line.

Time went by a bit and Megumi was anxious.

She was observing both Ayako and Izumi's reactions. Ayako winced when the needle was placed inside her, Izumi did not seem to feel anything but it still scared Megumi. Who should she believe, she does not know.

"Megumi Shindo 1-B."  
  
Woah, did time really fly that fast? Is it seriously already her turn.

With wobbly feet, she walked up to the stage slowly and struggled to regain her composure. She read about the houses regarding Ridgeview, but she NEVER read about how students were sorter into houses. 

Legit, she did not even know magic even existed. Then again, one of the extra curriculum activities is magic, maybe she should join that.

The book club also interests her though on the other hand. 

She snapped out of her random thoughts when the needle got closer.

Holy... mother...

She tried not to shriek when the needle was injected into her. God damn it, they both lied, this hurts like a bitch. Oh my god.

"Congrats! You are in Peridot which also stands for Green!"

Hallelujah it finally ended! Megumi's worries were all washed off as she skipped towards the line of the Green Peridots. 

Now it all depends on Yui.

Said girl was bored out of her mind.

Why in the heavens did her parents named her with a Y, that is like, the bottom of the list.

She wants to go home, for the past hour, all she has been hearing is screaming, shrieking, wincing and crying.

"And finally, Yui Amane 1-A!"

Well it is about time. She walked up the stage, she just wants to get this over with. She rolled up her sleeves and the needle injected her.

She did not wince. She was actually enjoying this. She eyed the crystal ball. It turned blue.

"Congrats! You are-"

"In house sapphire which stands for blue, alright." She walked off the stage and struggled to not roll her eyes. She does not understand why that teacher has too repeat the same thing over and over again for 100 times.

Anyway, she doesn't care, at least she got her favorite color.

Once she lined up, the man walked off the stage.

Not before giving a sinister smile.

Which only Ayako, Izumi, Megumi and Yui noticed. That was odd.

The teacher didn't seem to care as she smiled. "Well since all of you took such a long time doing all this because of crying delays and struggles of escaping, we pretty much already used up all of our tour time so you lot can go explore yourself after school! With that being said, you can go out for lunch!"  
  
And at that, the students cheered and rushed out of the hall.

The four of them and their group of friends stayed back a bit to let the front door be less crowded.

But the four of them could not shake the eerie feeling off their shoulders.

Then they left the hall.

Not seeming to forget the presence of the mans shadow at the far left end corner of the hall.


	4. Lady Ridgeview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUHUHUH two updates in a row.

It was lunch time and the students are currently in the dining room. All Megumi did was stare at the amount of food placed on the table. "How the.."

"It is a rich school." Yotsuke, one of her other friends that she has made today said with a bored expression. "What do you expect?"  
  
Megumi only nodded slightly. She honestly has yet to explore the academy, but she decided to save it for later. Sooner or later, the doors open and she saw Yui and her four new friends. 

Yui and the other three stopped by at the rest room earlier, that was why they were five minutes late. Two of her friends did warn her about some trouble making students because they caused a ruckus before orientation started. Since she was late and did not know anything, nodded.

What she did not expect was her friend Megumi, sitting on a table with those trouble makers.

"Ah, I see you decide to show up in our faces again." Amber smiled while the other three glared.

"What a _pleasure_ to meet you guys here too." Fina smiled, but you can tell she is mad.

Yui and Megumi exchanged looks with each other, curse being the late students that does not know any drama. Deciding that this is actually a bad timing, they got off the lunch table while the others argued and walked out of the lunch room.

Meanwhile, Izumi decided to ditch her friends for awhile because man, they were suffocating her. How the hell did she even make so many friends anyway?! All she legit was say hello and people already started fantasizing her. 

She saw Ayako walking with some random girl before the random girl left her. Seeming as this is the only time she could talk with her before some random girl decides to pop up again. "Yo Ayako, how was school so far?"  
  
"Just fine." She responded with a smile. "Did not expect all needles and injecting." She laughed. 

"Tell me about it." Izumi grumbled. "They should have at least warned us during the fucking orientation."  
  
Then they heard a door open. They jumped but calmed down when they saw Megumi and Yui. The four of them locked eyes with each other. 

Ayako, Megumi recognizes her. She is the daughter of the head of the Nakisaki company. It was no doubt that she would get accepted at Ridgeview, and rumors said that she ranked first overall in her old middle school. She was also the student council president and she ranked first in sports as well. She even managed to beat the smartest student in their school, Samantha, in the finals.

Yui would have laughed when she saw Izumi. She looks just like a harmless little mouse. The Ryounjii family was not exactly wealthy, it was her elder brother which opened the eyes and fame of their family. Izumi was also known, not for fame, but for dropping out of middle school and getting her heart played with. For her to end up in Ridgeview was shocking.

Its not like Ayako didn't know who Megumi Shindo was. Not really any backstories resulting her, just that she looked like the type of girl that wants nothing more than a normal and peaceful life. Something the two of them share together was their hobby on reading books from what she observed. Megumi was not able to put that novel down ever since they first arrived here.

Yui Amane. Izumi should have known. Her father and mother are very known for wealth, sadly they are always on business trips so they kind of neglect their daughter a bit. She also looks like the lazy type that does not want to do anything, but to why she ended up in Ridgeview? She was actually really smart, but she only hid it due to finding love. Something she could not bring to do.

Then they stopped looking at each other and proceeded to do their own business.

"I thought it was still lunch time, what are the four of you doing here?" 

The four of them nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw a girl, in a white dress, on a wheel chair came up to them. A white haired man also appeared to be pushing the lady towards them

"I-I beg your pardon?" Ayako stuttered, trying to look brave when she is actually terrified as fuck.

"Oh I did not mean to intrude." She laughed. "You four must be freshman, right?" 

The four of them nodded in unison. They were unsure whether they should talk or what.

"Ah, so sorry I could not attend your orientation this morning, I had some trouble earlier." The man pushed her closer till she was in front of the four girls. "You may call me, Lady Ridgeview." She smiled.

The four of their eyes went wide.

"You are the current one?" Megumi asked.

"Why yes, of course." She continued smiling. Yui did not trust that smile, one bit.

"She has been met with a fatal accident, that is why she could not walk." The man behind her replied and gave them a sinister smile,

The exact same smile the cloak man gave.

"Don't think she does not know the four of you." He stopped pushing her and eyed the four girls one by one. "It has been awhile since I saw you guys."

"Yeah, pretty sure it was forty five minutes since we last saw you." Yui said while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to me that way, Amane. I mean are you not here because of finding love since you could not handle your straight sexuality?"  
  
Her eyes widened and Megumi stormed up to the man. "Hey! You can't talk to my friend that way without even knowing her story!"  
  
"Oh I know all of your stories." He smiled. "Like why you are only only here because the student before you pulled out the last minute."

"I think there is some mistake here." Ayako tried settling with the man. "You should not be guessing other peoples stories, I mean even if they are true, maybe you got the wrong people?" 

"Now why would I get the wrong people, Nakisaki? Is it not you who worked her butt off to get into this academy so that your parents wont kick you out of the house?"  
  
"That is not-"  
  
"Oh but it is." He then turned his smile to Izumi who honestly looked like a frightened little bean. "And you, Ryounjii, the second place underneath your brother who only got into the academy after your parents pleaded to let you in."  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE WHAT THE-"  
  
"You know it is." He smiled sympathetically at the four of them.

"That is enough, Shinobu." Lady Ridgeview said before smiling at them. 

The door burst open and a few seniors came out. "Lady Ridgeview!" They exclaimed before bowing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, we were just taking a stroll before we bumped into this four lovely students." She smiled at the four of them who honestly were shocked and terrified before turning back to the seniors. "I best be off then, it was nice talking to you."  
  
And with that, the man pushed her away, leaving the hallway in silence.

"What the fuck was that?!" Izumi screamed. "WHO DOES THAT BITCH THINKS SHE IS?!"  
  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, JUNIOR!" The senior yelled back. "You do not know who you are talking about, you have no right to insult Lady Ridgeview that way!"

""I am sorry, but she started the commotion with us." Ayako said bluntly.

"She would never do that!"  
  
"UHM YEAH SHE WOULD BECAUSE SHE ALREADY DID?!" Izumi yelled back.

"WATCH YOUR PLACE, YOU GUYS ARE ONLY NEW, SO DO NOT INSULT SOMEONE MUCH MORE WISER THAN YOU!"

"BUT-"  
  
"Just let it go already." Yui eyed Izumi with a stare. "Its over, we lost."  
  
She backed down while the seniors approached the four of them. "You guys better not try anything funny, if you do, your head will be on our wall, got it?"  
  
Ayako nodded firmly, Megumi nodded slowly, Izumi glared while Yui was looking somewhere else.

Then the seniors left and the four of them could catch their breaths again.


End file.
